


And That's How Supervillains Flirt

by neonal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Supervillain Armin Arlert, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Armin likes Eren, Eremin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Superheroes, Supervillain Eren Yeager, Supervillains, fluff-ish, gift-giving, so he steals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonal/pseuds/neonal
Summary: It was the Diamond of Ymir, the same diamond he’d been planning to steal and the same same one he thought he was cheated out of only a few minutes prior. Yet there it was, the genuine Diamond of Ymir. Eren could tell right away it was the real deal just by looking at it. He knew because he always researched whatever it was he intended to get his hands on and for this particular case, he’d spent a lot of time doing just that. It was proven further that it was the real diamond when he picked it up. The feel and weight of the jewel couldn’t possibly be from a fake.“What the hell?” Eren said under his breath, completely baffled. So many questions were on his mind that he almost didn’t notice the card at the bottom of the box. When he did, he turned it over to reveal neat, cursive handwriting.I hope you like it.Your biggest admirer,JinxOREren is a supervillain who enjoys the thrill of pulling off impossible heists. Except now someone's started stealing every thing he sets his eyes on and sending them right to his door in little gift boxes. Weird, right?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	And That's How Supervillains Flirt

“Fuck!” Eren shouted, banging his fist onto his work table, agitating the blueprints there that he’d slaved over for a month.

When he’d heard the Diamond of Ymir was going to have a one-time, week-long exhibit at The Museum of Eldian Culture and Civilization, he knew he had to get his hands on it. Worth a whopping $12,000,000, he could auction it off on the black market for a pretty penny even if he chose to sell it for less than it was worth. 

For Eren, though, it wasn’t about the money.

You see, Eren loved a challenge. A diamond worth that much meant it was heavily guarded and secured and that’s what made him so drawn to it. There wasn’t a safe he couldn’t break into, a security system he couldn’t hack into or, despite having never been caught and sent to one, a prison he couldn’t break out of. It was for that reason he’d been given the code name Decode, even though, unlike many of his peers in Paradis City’s criminal network, he had no superhuman abilities. 

He supposed he was considered a supervillain by the masses, the antagonistic counterpart to the masked heroes running around rescuing kittens from trees, stopping purse snatchers and saving the day from the bad guys like him. Eren didn’t really care for the title though, he much rathered being called a master thief which suited him more. Sure, he stole things that didn’t belong to him but really, it’s not like he had any evil plans for world domination. He simply just loved the thrill of the chase and the satisfaction of getting away scot-free with the perfect heist, one that should’ve been impossible to pull off.

Such a perfect heist would’ve been the Diamond of Ymir. It was the most expensive jewel in the city and hadn’t been displayed in three decades. The last time it was ever shown publicly was a few years before Eren was even born. He had the perfect plan to get his hands on it, one he intended to put into action that very night. Except, someone beat him to it. Someone pulled off what only he could’ve done.

Eren was pissed off. His perfect plan that he’d spent a whole month working on went down the drain just like that. Clenching his fist around his phone, he opened it back up to watch the footage of the robbery that the news had shown again.

The security camera footage from the museum that was released via breaking news was clear as day. Eren could see the image of a slim, small male with medium length blond hair wearing all black with a full mask covering his face simply walk towards the diamond’s heavily secured casing and take it. That’s it. He just took it. No alarms went off, no security guards came out. He walked in, grabbed the diamond and walked right out.

Eren was beyond furious. Not only did the masked stranger ruin his plans, he’d done it so easily that Eren couldn’t say it didn't hurt his pride as a master thief. Just who was he?

Eren wanted to track him down, but it’d already been well over half an hour since the thief made off with the Diamond of Ymir and he was probably long gone. He would just have to look into it the next day and see if anyone he knew knew or heard anything.

Crumpling up his blueprints and tossing them aside, Eren shoved his phone in his pocket and was getting ready to leave. He was, at the time, holed up in one of his safehouses. Eren didn’t work out of his actual apartment. He kept his criminal activities far away from his home. His home was his home and his work was his work and one thing he learned not to do was bring his work home. As such, he’d secured himself a few safehouses he could work out of and retreat to in the case of an emergency or anything else.

Just as he was about to leave, Eren heard three sharp knocks on the door of the safehouse. He was immediately on edge. The only person that knew any of his safehouses was Mikasa, his closest friend and right-hand woman, and she wouldn’t knock. She never knocked.

Cautiously, Eren walked to the door and looked through the peephole, his hand instinctively reaching down to the cryogenic gun strapped to his thigh. He’d bought a few overpowered weapons on the black market to protect himself, he wasn’t superpowered after all, and the cryogenic gun was his personal favourite. He always had it strapped to his thigh.

Seeing no one on the other side of the door, Eren waited and listened for a few moments but heard nothing. Carefully, he pulled the door open and looked down the halls. It was empty. He was about to close the door again when he caught sight of a gift box the size of a child’s shoebox sitting in front of his doorway. It was white with blue ribbon that tied up in a bow at the top. Stooping down, Eren observed the box with wary eyes. It looked fairly normal, but it was strange for a gift to be left at his doorstep like that. 

Eren was curious though. Carefully, he picked up the box and was relieved when it didn’t blow up in his face. He took it inside and set it on his work table wondering who could have possibly left it for him.

“Let’s see,” he muttered to himself as he took out his retractable pocket knife and sliced the bow off the box. He removed the box’s cover and nearly jumped back when he saw what was inside the box.

It was the Diamond of Ymir, the same diamond he’d been planning to steal and the same same one he thought he was cheated out of only a few minutes prior. Yet there it was, the genuine Diamond of Ymir. Eren could tell right away it was the real deal just by looking at it. He knew because he always researched whatever it was he intended to get his hands on and for this particular case, he’d spent a lot of time doing just that. It was proven further that it was the real diamond when he picked it up. The feel and weight of the jewel couldn’t possibly be from a fake.

“What the hell?” Eren said under his breath, completely baffled. So many questions were on his mind that he almost didn’t notice the card at the bottom of the box. When he did, he turned it over to reveal neat, cursive handwriting.

_ I hope you like it. _

_ Your biggest admirer, _

_ Jinx _

“Jinx, huh?” Eren wondered, reading the card over and over again. So this Jinx guy was an admirer of his. That was… interesting to say the least.

Though he was fairly well-known, Eren still kept a low profile. He’d never had admirers before, at least that he knew of, let alone someone who knew exactly what he was after and where to find him. Furthermore, he’d never heard of this Jinx person.

_ Must be someone new _ , he thought to himself.

He spent a good few minutes staring down at the note and the diamond before he decided to pack up. He burned all his blueprints in a metal trash can and discarded any evidence that he planned to commit a crime before putting the diamond and the card back in the box. He almost burned the card too but for some reason he decided against it.

When he was sure he was leaving no evidence behind, he donned his jacket and took the box with him. Usually, he’d leave his spoils from a heist in a safe at the safehouse he was working out of at the time until he could sell it off, but this Jinx person clearly knew where he was. Admirer or not, Eren wasn’t going to take his chance with the unknown individual. He’d have to move to another safehouse for the time being too, since the current one was compromised.

He ended up storing it in another safehouse across the city before he went home for the night to get some decent sleep. He’d have a lot of investigating to do the next day after all.

The next day, Eren found himself on the rougher side of town at Miki’s, a seedy bar and grill where people in his line of work often found themselves frequenting. It was the middle of the day and as such, Miki’s was closed but Eren found his way inside anyway.

At the counter stood Mikasa, his best friend and the owner, wiping down some rum glasses.

“Hey boss man,” Mikasa greeted him, grinning. “Looks like you finally got some good competition now, huh?”

“Don’t even,” Eren grumbled, perching down on the stool directly across from her on the other side of the bar.

“Oh come on, there’ll be other diamonds to steal,” she laughed. “Don’t look so down.”

“I’m not down,” he shook his head, rubbing his temples. He had woken up with a headache that had yet to subside.

“You sure?” Mikasa asked him. “Cause it looks to me like you’re sulking. You can’t be this upset over the diamond, Eren. I know it’s worth a lot but it’s not exactly like you’re strapped for cash.”

That much was true. Selling the items he’d stolen over the years as a master thief left him with more money than he could ever need. In fact, it was the very reason Mikasa liked to call him ‘boss man’, he’d used some of that money to buy that very bar for her to run after all.

“I have the diamond,” he muttered.

“What?” Mikasa asked, her hands pausing on the glass she was currently working on. “But the news said…”

“I know what the news said,” Eren sighed. “Whoever that person was  _ did  _ steal the diamond. They just gift-wrapped and delivered it to me right after.”

“You’re joking!” she exclaimed, her eyes going wide. “No way!”

“I’m dead serious,” Eren gritted out. He could hardly believe it himself and he’d had a few hours to process it.

“That’s insane! Do you know who it is?” she asked.

“Someone named Jinx,” he said. “Heard any talk of them?” If anyone knew any underground gossip, it would be Mikasa.

“No,” she shook her head. “Never heard of him.”

“Hmm… you think you could ask around or listen out for any talks of him?” Eren asked, already knowing she’d say yes.

“Sure. I’ll let you know if I find out anything,” she agreed. “Want anything to drink?”

“Nah, it’s too early for that,” he said, declining her offer though he probably could have used a drink. “How’s the business?”

“Business is great, you know,” she grinned. “You should swing by more often during opening hours.”

“You know it’s not my scene,” he chuckled. “But I’ll stop by one of these nights. Where’s that horse-faced boyfriend of yours?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. She’d long given up on telling Eren to stop calling Jean ‘horse face’. 

“Jean’s fine,” she told him. “We’re better than ever actually. You know how much he adores me.”

“And he better keep at it unless he wants his face broken,” Eren muttered. He and Jean often butted heads for some reason. They couldn’t be anymore different and the only thing that made them civil was their mutual love for Mikasa. Mikasa was like a little sister to Eren even though they were the same age and shared no blood. He was highly protective of her and although Eren didn’t like the guy, he knew Jean was the only other person that was just as protective of her as he was. It was for that reason he’d trusted him with Mikasa. However, Eren knew better than anyone that people changed and that’s why he always checked in to make sure he was treating her right. So far, Jean was doing a good job so he’d had to hold off on following through with his threats.

“Please stop threatening my boyfriend,” Mikasa chuckled. “But seriously though, things have never been better between us. I’m really happy, Eren,” she said with a glowing smile. “Don’t you want that for yourself too? Don’t you think you should start dating around again?”

“Tch!” Eren snorted. “I’m not interested in dating, Miks. You know that.”

“I know, I just… I’m happy, Eren, and I want the same for you too. You have no idea how good it feels to have someone to go home to. Don’t you want to experience that too?” she asked. 

“I’ll pass,” he muttered, standing up. He didn’t want to hear anymore.

“You’re leaving already?”

“I’ve got some stuff to look into,” he said. “Remember, let me know as soon as you learn anything about this Jinx person alright?”

“Alright,” Mikasa sighed. “Don’t forget to drop by one of these nights okay?”

“Okay,” he promised her before swiftly taking his leave.

Two months passed but Eren still had no information on Jinx. He was like an urban legend. Everyone that had heard of him pretty much found out about him the night the Diamond of Ymir was stolen but no one had ever actually seen or spoken to him. To make matters worse, everything Eren set his eyes on as his next target for a heist got stolen right out from under him by Jinx. And every time they’d get stolen, they’d end up on Eren’s doorstep gift-wrapped in a neat box with a handwritten card inside. He also sometimes received random gifts from Jinx that weren’t items he would ever steal, the first of which had been a designer leather jacket. It had been accompanied a note that said:

_ Saw this and thought it would look good on you. Hope you like it! _

_ Love, _

_ Jinx _

That’s another thing too. Jinx had started signing off his messages with “love”. It surprised Eren at first but he’d grown used to it eventually. Jinx had said he was an admirer after all. The gifts never stopped coming and his heist targets never stopped being stolen and re-gifted to him.

By the third month, Eren was going insane.

He was dying to find out who Jinx was and, while he appreciated the lengths they went to do what they thought was nice for him, it had to stop. Eren missed the thrill of pulling off a heist. It was no fun to just have the items gift-wrapped and sent to him. He knew he had to put a stop to it or he was going to go crazy.

At first, he thought setting up security cameras would help him identify the culprit but they always ended up shorting out whenever Jinx would stop by with a gift. It didn’t matter if he put them in the hallway or if he put them outside on a lamp post or something, they never happened to work right when Jinx would appear and for some strange reason, they’d be fine after he left.

There wasn’t much Eren could do except one thing.

The next time one of his intended targets got stolen, Eren stood directly behind his door and waited, one hand firmly on the door’s handle and the other on his cryo-gun. It was only a matter of time before there’d be three knocks on his door and a present waiting for him.

When the first knock finally came, Eren yanked the door open as fast as possible and aimed his gun. He heard a startled yelp and looked down at the intruder.

It was, in fact, Jinx. Eren recognized the small, slim build and blond hair. Jinx’s mask was also recognizable.

“Don’t move,” Eren said, voice low. “Take one step and I’ll freeze your face off, got it?”

Jinx nodded, his entire body tense.

Eren kept the gun pointed at Jinx and moved forward until it pressed into the smaller man’s stomach.

“Who are you?” Eren demanded, using his foot to kick the gift box that was on the floor into his safehouse. 

“J-Jinx,” a soft voice responded. “Um… are you… are you perhaps angry with me?”

“Angry?” Eren practically yelled. “Of course, I’m fucking angry! Do you enjoy putting me out of work? Is this some sick joke of yours?” he asked.

“I just… I thought since you wanted all that stuff I’d get it for you,” the masked man mumbled. “Did you hate the other gifts too? I’m sorry I thought you would like them too…”

“You thought… Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now?” Eren asked.

“I’m sorry,” came another soft mumble. Eren sighed and reached up to yank Jinx’s mask off, his breath almost hitching at the sight of the face underneath.

Jinx was gorgeous. He had a pretty, blemish free face that looked practically airbrushed and wide, blue eyes that looked damn near close to tears. Eren noticed a light dusting of pink on both his cheeks. He almost felt bad for yelling at him.

“You… fucking hell!” he cursed under his breath, shaking his head. Eren could tell from his eyes that he was telling the truth. He really seemed to just want to give Eren things. Why? Well, that’s what he needed to find out.

Lowering his gun, Eren nodded his head in the direction of the apartment.

“Get in. You have some explaining to do,” he said matter of factly. “And don’t even think of trying anything. Your puppy dog eyes won’t save you.”

“You’re inviting me in?” Jinx asked, perking up.

“Yes, must I say it twice?”

“You could,” Jinx beamed.

“Don’t push it,” Eren said, bringing his gun up again.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!” he said, raising his hand in surrender. Eren stepped aside to let him go inside first. He wasn’t going to expose his back to a stranger. He knew better than that.

“Sit,” Eren instructed him, gesturing to the couch. He watched as the other man sat down on the couch but Eren opted to lean against the wall across from him.

“What do you want to know?” Jinx asked, wringing his hands in his lap as he looked around the sparsely furnished safehouse.

“How’d you know I wanted all those things? And why did you think you had to steal them for me?” he asked.

“I kind of… well… I just happened to know?” he chuckled sheepishly.

“Did you stalk me?” Eren asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No! Well, sort of but I promise it wasn’t intentional!” Jinx said, shaking his head. “It kind of, well, it kind of has to do with my powers. It’s a long story.”

“I have all night.”

“Okay, um, well… I guess I’m lucky? That’s pretty much my power. I can make myself or someone else have good luck, but that ends up causing bad luck to the people around me. Basically the more bad luck I spread, the more lucky I get. Or you could look at it the other way. The luckier I make myself, the more bad luck others will experience. At first I couldn’t control it, but I’ve finally gotten the hang of it. I can even control who experiences the bad luck now too.”

That was an interesting power, Eren thought, and quite useful too. He could only imagine how having endless luck would help in his line of work.

“And that’s how you stole everything so easily huh?”

Jinx nodded. “Exactly. Anyway, you know how I said I couldn’t control it right? I used to work at a marketing agency and people would notice how bad things got whenever I was around. I was ostracised and called a bad omen, a jinx basically. I ended up quitting and became a shut in for a while. I didn’t know what to do with myself but I always heard about you on the news. I know, stealing is wrong blah blah, right? But I thought you were really cool with how you didn’t get caught. I wanted to meet you. I guess by my luck I ended up seeing you leave a heist and saw you without your mask. I kept wishing I’d see you again and before I knew it I was ending up in places where you’d be. That’s how I know where your safehouses are.”

“I see…” Eren nodded. What a peculiar power. “Now explain why you thought it was appropriate to start leaving me gifts. I know you’re an admirer and what not but don’t you think this is a bit much?”

“I… um, well you see…” Jinx bit his bottom lip nervously.

“Spit it out already,” Eren demanded only to receive an answer he didn’t ever expect to get.

“I like you!” Jinx yelled.

_ Huh?!? _

“I… I like you, okay?” he said. “I know you don’t know me, and I know I don’t really know you that well and you probably think I’m creepy but I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since that first time. I thought it would go away and I thought I’d be fine but it didn’t. I was afraid to actually approach you so I thought maybe I’d be satisfied with just giving you gifts. I just wanted to do something nice for you. And I didn’t really  _ know _ all the stuff you actually wanted, I guess it was just my lucky guess.”

Eren blinked, unsure of how to process everything that was just said. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

“You think I’m weird don’t you?” Jinx asked, looking down. “It’s okay if you do. Lots of people think that about me already so I’m used to it. Now that I know you don’t like the gifts I’ll stop. I’m sorry again.” He stood to leave then but something inside Eren made him stop the blond from leaving.

“Wait,” he said, sighing. “Don’t leave.”

“But, I thought you were mad at me.”

“I am… I _ was _ mad. But now that you’ve explained, I’m over it,” Eren said. “Look, I appreciate that you wanted to do something nice for me but I put a lot of work into my heists and I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t steal them right out from under me. Can you do that?”

He received a nod in return.

“As for your other gifts, thank you for those too. I actually don’t mind those I guess,” Eren said, earning him an excited grin which he found himself liking. Jinx had a pretty smile.

“Really?”

“I actually even use them,” he said, satisfied at the way his smile grew. To get an even more positive reaction, Eren pulled up the sleeve of his sweater to show the watch that had been gifted to him.

“You’re wearing it?” the blond asked him, eyes gleaming. He must really love giving, Eren thought. He briefly wondered just how much he was willing to give before snapping himself out of it. 

“You have excellent taste in jewelry,” Eren chuckled. Completely relaxed now, he strapped his gun back to his thigh and walked over to the corner of the room where a mini fridge sat. He usually kept it stocked with water, some coke and a six pack of beer. “Want anything?”

“Um, some water is fine,” the other said. 

Eren pulled out a beer for himself and a water bottle. He tossed it over to Jinx which he caught with ease.

“Got a name?” Eren asked.

“Armin,” the other said. 

“Armin huh? I’m Eren, but you probably already knew that,” he said, plopping down on the couch and gestring for Armin to sit again. He noticed a light blush on his face.

Interesting.

“Say, Armin, how long have you been doing this?” Eren asked, taking a sip of his beer.

“Three months and some change,” he shrugged. “The first thing I stole was that diamond.”

Eren nearly choked on his beer.

“You mean that was your first time? I can’t believe you,” Eren laughed, shaking his head. Armin was an enigma. “Your first heist you just walk into a heavily guarded museum, steal the most expensive diamond in the entire country and walk out like nothing happened?”

“I guess,” Armin blushed. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“No,” Eren chuckled. “You’re just something else.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, I guess,” Armin beamed, perking up. 

“You’re crazy you know that?” Eren shook his head. “Do you have any idea how much all that shit you stole is worth? You’re not even gonna demand a cut from what I made off them?”

“But I got them for you,” Armin said, looking at Eren slightly confused.

“Oh boy,” Eren sighed. “Look, I’m gonna give you a share of the money I made alright? I have more than enough already and you deserve a cut, especially if we’re going to be working with each other in the future.”

“I don’t really care if you don’t give- Wait! What was that?” Armin asked, turning to look at Eren with wide eyes. “You want to work with me?”

“I figured your powers could come in handy,” Eren said nonchalantly though that wasn’t the only reason he’d wanted to keep Armin close.

There was something about him. He had an innocent charm to him and Eren can’t deny that he liked the way Armin looked at him with stars in his eyes. No one had ever looked at him like that before. It both excited and intrigued him.

“You’re not playing me are you?” Armin asked. “For real?”

“Yes, Armin. If you’re willing to work with me then-”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Armin yelled, hugging Eren from the side. “Thank you!” he smiled, leaning over to surprise Eren with a kiss on the cheek. It was Eren’s turn to be flustered, feeling heat rise to cheeks.

He cleared his throat and took a swig of his beer to play it off.

“Well, that settles it then,” he said.

Three months passed since Eren chose to team up with Armin. Even though Armin’s luck could get them anything they wanted easily, Eren decided to go about things the old fashioned way. Only if it was absolutely necessary would he ask Armin to use his abilities. It came in handy when the masked speedster running around the city calling himself a hero started being a pain in Eren’s ass. With Armin’s abilities they would never get caught and he even ended up finding out the hero’s identity which made for prime blackmailing material. All in all, things were going well for the two of them.

However, there was one thing that still needed to be addressed. Armin’s feelings for Eren didn’t go away, in fact, they grew even more during the time they spent together which was practically all the time. Whenever they weren’t planning a heist together, they were usually hanging out. Armin even knew where Eren’s actual apartment was and as a suitcase away from basically moving in.

Eren couldn’t deny that he enjoyed Armin’s affections towards him. In fact, he thrived off it. In the beginning, though he’d been attracted to his new partner in crime, he didn’t want to act on his sexual desires. Armin had real feelings for him, feelings he didn’t know if he’d be able to reciprocate. Sleeping with Armin when he couldn’t give him what he wanted would have opened up a whole can of worms Eren didn’t want. But now, three months later, Eren was starting to realize his own feelings for Armin had grown.

Armin was everything to him. His smile was the first thing he wanted to see when he woke up, his laugh was the first thing he wanted to hear and his arms were the first things he wanted to feel wrapped around him in the mornings. It almost scared Eren how strongly he felt for Armin. Knowing Armin shared similar feelings gave him confidence though. He knew it was time to let Armin know how he felt and let him into his life justice a little more.

“Where are we going?” Armin asked, face pressed against Eren’s back. They were on Eren’s motorcycle.

“I’ll tell you when we get there,” was all he said.

When they finally pulled up in front of Miki’s, it was 4pm, just an hour before it was due to open.

“What are we doing at Miki’s?” Armin asked. “It’s not even open yet.”

“I want you to meet one of the two most important people to me,” Eren said. “Come on.”

“Oh,” Armin mumbled, following him into the building. Eren didn’t notice that Armin looked disappointed.

“Mikasa!” Eren yelled when they got inside. He led Armin over to the bar and they both sat down.

“Well look who the cat dragged in,” Mikasa said, stepping out from the back and raising her eyebrows when she saw Armin next to Eren. “Oh? Who’s this?”

“Mikasa, this is Armin. Armin, this is Mikasa. She’s my best friend,” he said, introducing them. “She’s also the owner of this place.”

“Oh, um, hi,” Armin said. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Mikasa said, looking him up and down before grinning. “He’s cute, Eren. Just your type huh?”

“Shut up, Miks,” he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I wanted to introduce you two. Armin, if something ever happens to me, you can always come here and find Mikasa alright? Or if for some reason you can’t reach me and you need help or just a place to say, the same applies. Got it?”

Armin nodded. “Okay,” he agreed. “Is that alright with you though?” he asked Mikasa. He was a stranger to her and Eren was basically telling him to use her as a lifeline. Surely she should have a say in it is what Armin thought.

“Of course. If Eren trusts you enough to bring you here then you must be important to him,” she agreed. “Feel free to drop by if you need something, or even just want to talk.”

“Oh, well. Thank you,” Armin smiled. “Since you’re important to Eren I’ll trust you.”

“So, care to explain why I haven’t seen you in months?” Mikasa asked, glaring at Eren. “I also heard you got a new partner at  _ work _ .”

She was choosing her words carefully with Armin around, Eren realized. She didn’t know who Armin was after all.

“You can speak freely, Miks,” he laughed. “Armin’s that new partner you’ve been hearing about.”

“Wait!  _ You’re _ Jinx? For real?” she asked, turning to Armin.

“Hi,” Armin laughed. “Yeah, I am.”

They ended up telling her the story about how they met and she had a good time laughing at the two of them.

“Wow, Eren. You really got lucky huh?” Mikasa asked, giggling at her own pun.

“Well I did acquire a good luck charm,” he grinned down at Armin who blushed.

Eren and Armin ended up staying at the bar for a few hours, ordering a few drinks and chatting with Mikasa. Armin even ended up meeting Jean and nearly used his powers to make him trip over his feet when he called Eren a hobo for growing his hair out. Luckily for Jean, Armin liked Mikasa and didn’t want to hurt his new friend’s boyfriend just yet.

By the time they returned to Eren’s apartment, it was late. Eren followed Armin into the living room who plopped down face first on the couch.

“I’m so tired,” he groaned into one of the throw pillows.

“You know, we could’ve left earlier if you wanted to right?” Eren pointed out. 

“You looked like you were having a good time,” Armin said, easing up to look at him. “I didn’t want to cut that short.”

“Hey, Armin,” Eren said, walking over to the couch. “Scoot over?”

“Ugh, fine,” Armin groaned though he didn’t really mind making room for Eren. He just liked teasing him. He repositioned himself so that he was sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Eren who sat down facing him too. “What’s up?” he asked. He could always tell when Eren wanted to talk.

Armin watched as Eren reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped up in a bow. It reminded him of the boxes he used to leave on Eren’s doorstep.

“I got you something,” he said, handing him the box. 

“Oh,” Armin smiled, taking it into his hands, wondering what was inside.

“Open it,” Eren told him, gesturing to the box.

Armin carefully undid the bow and opened the box, smiling at the necklace inside. It was a simple gold necklace with a small golden four leaf clover pendant.

“I figured it was my turn to give you a gift,” Eren said, scratching the back of his head and feeling himself get flustered. “It’s a four leaf clover.”

“For luck,” Armin smiled, touching the pendant. “I love it, Eren. Thank you.”

“And one more thing,” Eren started, mustering up the courage to say the right words. “Remember how I said I wanted you to meet one of the two most important people in my life? Well, that second person is you. I know it’s taken me awhile to come to but I’ve finally realized how I feel about you and how important you’ve become to me. I… I love you, Armin.”

“Eren,” Armin said softly, smiling. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that.”

Smiling, he set the box aside and crawled into Eren’s lap, cupping his cheeks with both hands.

"Well, I meant what I said earlier today. You may be everyone else's jinx but you're my lucky charm."

“You're so fucking cheesy,” Armin giggled, leaning forward to connect their lips for the first time. "I love you too."

_ Yeah _ , Eren thought as he lay in bed that night, Armin’s soft naked body pressed against his side as he lay in deep slumber, _ I’m definitely one lucky man.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo!
> 
> Another weird one shot? Wouldn't be me if I didn't! I absolutely had so much fun writing this. The concept for this has been floating around in my brain for almost two weeks now but I didn't quite know how to approach it. Finally I got it sorted out and this is the result. I'm someone who loves anything DC, be it the comics, the live-action or animated movies, the tv shows, etc so if you're familiar with any of that, especially the tv shows, you'll know where I took inspiration for this one shot from.
> 
> Anyway, I genuinely hope you enjoyed this one shot. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I love reading and responding to whatever you guys have to say about my work. I say it all the time but I really do appreciate the feedback.
> 
> ~neo


End file.
